


Jardim de Plumérias

by kimita



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Demigods, Gen, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:48:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24812605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimita/pseuds/kimita
Summary: Não havia coisa mais triste do que um filho de Afrodite com o coração partido.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Jardim de Plumérias

**Author's Note:**

> Oi, amadinhos (faz meses que não digo isso socorro)
> 
> Só desovando o apogeu do meu sucesso por aqui, sintam-se à vontade para lerem de novo ou a conhecerem pela primeira vez!

Baekhyun era a reencarnação de Afrodite na Terra.

O sorriso caloroso moldado nos lábios finos e bonitos, os gestos hipnotizantes e o olhar carinhoso, poderiam fazer qualquer mera criatura sonhar acordada com tamanha majestosidade. Mas, mesmo assim, a graça e a beleza do pequeno semideus não foram suficientes para livrá-lo da incorrespondência. Prova disso foi a primeira pétala de pluméria tossida. O macio florido, colorido de branco e amarelo, manchado de sangue, descansando na palma da mão, como uma sentença enviada por Hades, ou como uma maldição lançada por Hera.

Não deveria ter ficado tão surpreso, afinal, filhos de Afrodite sofriam com aquilo desde os primórdios do tempo. Apesar de saber de tudo isso, como uma tatuagem fixada em sua mente, não conseguiu evitar o aperto no peito e os olhos chorosos quando outras pétalas da mesma flor foram expelidas. Poderia ser ridículo de admitir, mas Baekhyun ainda esperava que pudesse ser correspondido.

Pelo Olimpo, ele não deveria cultivar aquele fiozinho de esperança crescente dentro do peito! Mas o que poderia fazer? Filhos de Afrodite não aprendiam a lição. Acreditavam demais e se machucavam em proporções gigantescas, como consequência de sua teimosia e persistência.

Mas o fato aqui exposto não é o quanto Baekhyun foi imprudente ao apaixonar-se justo por alguém que não poderia ter – mil anos luz longe disso. A verdade aqui contada é como o semideus acreditou que poderia ser correspondido, mesmo que o mundo e todos os deuses não concordassem consigo.

Park Chanyeol era surpreendentemente bonito. Muito mais bonito que todos os filhos de Apolo em quem já tinha posto os olhos. Mesmo com a cara fechada e com parte do rosto coberto por cicatrizes que Baekhyun talvez não desejasse descobrir a origem, ele possuía uma alma um tanto serena e pacífica, como se o rio Aqueronte houvesse recebido uma ordem de repouso do próprio Hades.

Byun Baekhyun não entendia todo o fascínio que sentia pelo outro semideus, nem mesmo soube quando passou a sentir o que estava sentindo. Apenas lembrava-se do dia em que os olhares de encontraram, o dia exato em que sua mãe permitiu que ele amasse do jeito mais puro e singelo possível.

Talvez Afrodite não percebera o mal que estava causando ao próprio filho, mas a sentença maldita já havia sido dada.

O semideus ainda tinha esperanças quando as pétalas deram lugar às flores completas. Lindas plumérias brancas com amarelo, manchadas com seu sangue metade mortal e metade divino, uma mistura que originou o próprio Byun. Ele indagou a sua mãe o porquê de tudo aquilo, o motivo da sensação sufocante que sentia dentro do peito, como se seus pulmões fossem explodir a qualquer segundo, fazendo surgir um jardim branco e amarelo dentro de si.

Contudo, não obteve resposta. Como sempre, aliás. Sua mãe nunca parecia disposta a sanar suas dúvidas. Baekhyun esperava por um beija-flor que traria algumas palavras de conforto de Afrodite, assim como ainda esperava ser correspondido. No entanto, tudo parecia em vão.

Quando os buquês surgiram, rasgando seu peito e fazendo sua garganta sangrar como a mais abundante cachoeira, Baekhyun percebeu que estava perdido. Hades deveria estar comemorando, pois mais uma alma estava garantida ao submundo. Os outros deuses poderiam estar caçoando dele no Monte Olimpo, mas Baekhyun sabia que sua mãe chorava. Afrodite odiava perder seus filhos, principalmente os mais graciosos e bonitos.

Byun Baekhyun finalmente desistiu de esperar por algo que não viria em um dia ensolarado, no auge da primavera. Surpreendentemente, naquele dia, as plumérias haviam florescido no pequeno jardim ao lado de sua casa. Não se tratavam mais de flores brancas e amarelas, mas, sim, de uma espécie rosa avermelhada, em tons delicados e vivos. Alguns acreditam que Afrodite chorou lágrimas de sangue sobre as flores quando soube da morte do filho. Outros acreditam que o próprio Baekhyun as vomitou, dando uma nova tonalidade as pétalas devido ao seu sangue meio divino. Mas a conclusão no final não era essa.

Byun Baekhyun havia morrido cedo demais, mas contra isso nada se podia fazer. Pois filhos de Afrodite amavam de mais, enquanto filhos de Hades nem amar podiam.


End file.
